Interface
Devast.io Interface is very easy to interact with and user-friendly. Upon loading Devast.io, a screen will appear including: * In the middle, The game's logo, a space for the player to put their nickname, an option to select the gamemode (Survival or Battle Royale), an option to select servers, and an ad. * In the top left corner, a list of the creators' other games, along with the community Discord and Reddit. * In the top right corner, the game's changelog and updates. * In the bottom right corner, how to play and a list of controls. * In the background, a portion of an in-game map. Controls The controls are: * WASD to move around * Shift + WASD to sprint * C to open the crafting recipes * E to pick up an item or to visit a crafting station * F to pick up an item if there is a crafting station within the player's range * A number (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 0) to switch to the corresponding inventory slot * Ctrl + Click on an inventory slot to split items * Alt + Number or Alt + Right Click (on an inventory slot) to throw that item out Gameplay As soon as the player spawns, they will spawn with 2 stone in order to craft a Hatchet. Once this happens, they can begin to explore, gather resources, and build. See Strategy for more. As they explore and collect resources, their hunger bar will gradually empty, and it can only be refilled by eating food. Once the hunger bar is completely empty, the player starts losing health and will continue to lose health until the player finds something to eat. When it becomes nighttime (it can be nighttime even when the player spawns), the player's temperature bar will gradually empty (faster than the hunger bar), and it can only be refilled by standing near something warm, such as a Campfire or Firepit. The effect can be decreased by wearing a Headscarf, Chapka, or a Winter Coat, but cannot completely be stopped. Once the temperature bar is completely empty, the player starts losing health and will continue to lose health until the player finds something warm. As the player sprints, gathers resources, or attacks others, their energy bar will gradually empty, and it can be refilled by waiting or eating Food. Once the energy bar is completely empty, the player will not lose health, but will not be able to use tools until the energy bar refills a little bit. If a player stands next to Uranium, their radiation meter will begin to go up, and if it goes into the red zone, the player will begin to lose health, and will continue to do so until the player runs away from the Uranium and the radiation meter returns to normal. If a player stands next to Uranium for too long, this can be incredibly deadly. The effect can be decreased with a Radiation Mask, Min. Radiation Suit, or Radiation Suit, but cannot be completely stopped. If a player starts losing hunger, temperature, or gets radiated, speech bubbles will appear out of the player in order to warn them to keep an eye on the levels. When the player starts losing health, speech bubbles will appear with a skull. If a player dies, they have the option to respawn with a lower-level inventory or go back to the main menu, but the first option is available only if all adblockers are disabled.